Is this right?
by Poliwagz
Summary: H-How am I supposed to fell right now? Is this right! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!


**I don't own the Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I really wish that but you know, the entire plot in the game would be "weird"? Anyway, this is my first yaoi Fan Fiction of this series, hope you enjoy. Oh, one more thing, this is going to be K-T, so you are warned! BoyXBoy, I ****seriously**** love this shipping, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 "This is new for me"  
*Lucas POV***

"Come on Luke! Or Master Hand will get mad at us again!" A raven haired boy with some beautiful dark and violet eyes yelled at me with a jolly tone, his name was Ness, he is my best friend here in the mansion, you know why?, well, we are from the same game style you know, the same creator, same sprites and other similar things, but…at least he have a happy ending, well kind of like that. Anyway, I knew that we were late, but something inside me tells me that I am doing the right thing staying closer at him, playing together and even sleeping while cuddling in a very cute pose, wait, what the hell I'm I thinking! That's not normal! Two boys sleeping together in the same bed is not fine! Or, maybe it could be, "AGH! This is so hard to me!" I said in a very loud tone, maybe my thoughts left from my mind and ended in my mouth. "W-wow Luke, calm down, I can think in something" he said scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile on his cute face... Again with this tought!? A blush appeared in my face, I wasn't even paying attention at him, I think that the same routine will start like every single day, again and again.

We reached to our destination, the "Smash Mansion", we had the luck that we didn't got in there that late, and if we did, Master Hand would punish us, I really don't want to talk about what happened the last day we got late, I guess I need to get a doctor to get my innocence back. I felt very cold in my back while only thinking in that _"What a dark and strange talk,Bleh"_.  
"You to there!" we heard from the other side of the entrance, it was Toon Link! The cheerful Human? Elf?, Ugh, whatever, at least he is my friend and I really like to spend time with him and Ness. "You really got luck hahaha! I thought that you wouldn't make it!" He said grabbing both of our shoulders, "C'mon! Popo and Nana are waiting for us" Toon Link said stretching his arms in the air, "You mean your Boyfriend and Nana right? Ness said hitting me playfully with his elbow and winking at me. "H-he is not! Because I spend a lot of time with him doesn't mean that we have something!" The blonde warrior said trying to hide his blush turning his head to the left, but I noticed that, I giggled a little at him.  
I went now to my mind, I closed my eyes and I started to think about the last 10 minutes, when I didn't ever bother to be that late, I was just in my imagination, trying to stay with Ness a little more time, because in the next 2 days a new tournament will start and I have the feel that I will lose at the first very round, I know that my PSI is powerful but, they are kind of…slow…But the good thing, is that every time I see Ness fighting with the others, I can see the smile on his face, that smile that says _I can do it__._ "Are you okay with that Luke? Huh? Luke, you there?" Ness was snapping his fingers in front of my eyes, I think they were planning something with while I was thinking, "Huh? S-sure, why not" I said with a nervous smile on my face, Ness giggled at me "I guess you don't know what's going on right? He said crossing his arms playfully while Toon Link had a smile.  
"I'll explain you later, let's go, Nana and Toon Link BF are waiting for us" Ness winked at me "Oh my god! Seriously!?" Toon Link yelled at Ness having a pink blush on his cheeks. "Te-hee" I chuckle, It was funny, because those two really make a cute couple, POPO AND TOON LINK! OK?! N-Ness doesn't make a great couple with Toon Link, _sigh. "_Hahaha just kidding dude! At least you are not going to die virgin I guess" Ness couldn't contain anymore and he got in a very loud laugh, he was grabbing his belly and tears came out form his eyes. I just watched the scene with a smile on my face, I giggled at the comment of Ness at the same time while Toon Like was grabbing Ness T-Shirt ready to punch him, but I knew that the blonde boy couldn't do that, he was a pure heart. "I guess you two would not change" I said crossing my arms with a playful look, "You are right Luke, I would never change" Ness winked at me, and the he said a low tone and smiling at the same time _"I would never change…",_ It sounded more like a whisper for me, but I didn't wanted to bother him, so yeah, at least we got time to be with the twins.

**o.o.o.o**

"_W-why is this place all dark? I don't see anybody, maybe I just could find the exit" I was ready to turn, but I felt like if someone were with me, right now I was afraid, maybe I could die if a turn again! O-or maybe the Masked Man will appear gain. I felt like if I was going to cry, but then, I heard that voice. "Lucas…"I turned to see who was, and actually, it was the person that I was thinking, and then, he said my name again, "Lucas…" Ness said in a serious tone staring into my eyes, those violet eyes were like knives in my chest, they were really stuck on me, I can't move, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! "Lucas…Come here please.." He said still staring at me, I felt like how a blush appeared on me, It just that, I can't apart my view from his eyes, I was feeling weird, my legs were moving, I was getting closer at him. "Te-hee, good boy" He said with a smirk. And finally I was facing him, I was like 4 inches apart from his face, I felt a strong blush on me, I was feeling sick, but, it was feeling 'good'? I don't know what the hell is going on!  
He grabbed with both of his hands my face, he was smiling, "You are so soft Luke..", I was going to say something, but he cut me putting his finger inside of my mouth, "Lick it for me" I couldn't help it, but I did it, I wasn't even forced to do it.  
My tongue started to lick Ness finger, my eyes were half close, even my clothes felt painful in me. He took his finger back, while some amount of saliva was on it. "N-Ness, I-I.." I was cut in that moment, Ness surprised me putting his lips on mine, he was trying to stuck his tongue inside of my mouth, and I let him do it, we were having a passionate fight right now, he took off his blue shorts with his left hand, he took off mine too. He broke up the kiss, we were panting a lot, I needed a brake right now. Ness pushed me down, he was now on top of me, he put his left hand on my crotch, I moan at that "Ghn… N-Ness!" It was a loud one, I can't believe that, I-is normal to do that? "Shh, calm down, I won't hurt you..right now…" He said with a grin on his face…._

"GOOD MORNING LUKE!" Said the raven-haired boy with a smile on his face, "Ready for today training?" He said with a bright on his Violet eyes and doing a weird, but funny pose with his bat (("_What a lucky bat..")), _"Y-yeah" I gave a nervous laugh, "When are we going to start" I said, "Well, we were supposed to start 20 minutes ago, so, that's obvious" Said Ness crossing his arms, but he wasn't mad, he chuckled at his own comment, "Oh dear god! I-I'll be there! Give me 7 minutes please!" I yelled , standing up from my bed and running towards to the shower.

The water started to run into my body, it was warm, just like the Hot Springs in Tazmily Village. _Sigh "((I was just a dream…How is that supposed to feel good if is bad…How?..))"_ I'm confused right now, was normal date a boy? Or hum, make out with one? "I need to talk with Lady Peach about this" Princess Peach was like our mother, she is always kind and cooks very delicious, I love her a lot, but not that much as Ness, N-no! I-I mean as a F-friend! I love his as a f-f-friend! _Blush._

I got downstairs brushing my blonde hair like always and there he was, "You are late, you were supposed to be here in 7 minutes, it got you 13 minutes Luke, you liar! Haha" Ness knew that I wasn't a liar, he is just messing with me as always "Sorry Ness, I got distracted, that's all" I said with a smile, standing in front of me staying like 3 inches apart of me "Let me guess, you have a secret crush on Nana right? Oh I know! Maybe Lady Peach" He said with a big grin on his face, I blushed hard "W-WHAT!? N-no!, i-is not like that!" My heart started to pump very hard, I thought that I was going to die in that moment, why he was so calm!? Geeze.. "Haha I am just playing dude, you don't even like Nana or even Lady Peach, calm down" he said scratching the back of his head having a nervous smile on it. "You better be" I said giving a playful angry tone. "So Luke, wanna train now? Haha what am I thinking?! Let's get our butts outta here!" He grabbed my hand in that moment and we left the mansion running towards the big backyard.

Ness was swinging at the air with his bat, I can even hear **SMAAAASH!** When he hit the trees or even a big boulder, but me, I just have a stick, it doesn't do that much, at least my PK Fire and PK Freeze can beat that, the only thing is that..I don't want to hurt him.  
"PK FIRE!" Ness yelled and a wave of fire hit me and I got collapsed on the ground, that hurt a lot, but I was trying not to cry in front of him, I don't want to look weak against him "PK FREEZE!" I yelled, and a big cold PSI ball went to him, he got inside an ice, I knew that this was my chance to prove that I was strong, "Here comes the stick power!" I was ready to swing, but my body froze, It just that..that..I CAN'T! I can't hurt him!, the ice broke and Ness jump into de air "PK LOVE" and it was the end for me, the green-mint colored ball hit me and I flew into the sky.  
***Note* When the text said "flew into the sky" means like how do you lose a stock in the game, they can't die, so, they were just training, nothing bad can happen okay? :)**

I went down form the platform that always brings us when we lose or something like that, "Lucas, what happened? You were supposed to hit me, not to stay there and do nothing" I played with my hands, you know, I was nervous "I-I'm sorry" Ness blinked surprised "I-I don't want to hurt you" A tear fell from my blue eye and passed all the way down on my cheek, "But you don't stop when you are brawling with the others, so, why do you stop with me?, I didn't even saw him, my face was looking into the ground, and then, another tear fell, "N-Ness.. I-I.." I said trying to face him "What is it Lucas?" He said grabbing my face, tearing apart my tears, but I couldn't resist, I hugged him, he didn't move at least 10 second, but then, he hugged me back.  
I was going to start to cry again, but I resisted, I went to his ear, and I licked it and then whisper "I..I..I like you Ness.." I gave him a short kiss on the lips, and then I let him free, I don't know what I did! I fucked up this! So, I ran towards the door and I enter the mansion.

I don't want to lose Ness…..

…**To be continue…  
**


End file.
